narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Third Hoshikage
He was the of Hoshigakure. Background When the Third learned of the side effects of the star training after Natsuhi and Hotarubi were caught trying to steal the meteor, he banished the two for their attempted burglary but promised to forbid the star training. Before they left, they asked the Third to tell their son, Sumaru, that they died for their country and not to mourn for their loss. A while later, Akahoshi, Shisō, and Yotaka came to the Third's temple and begged for him to allow the continuation of the star training. However, the Third refused to do so, saying that he couldn't risk all of Hoshi's ninja dying because of it. Angered at his refusal, Akahoshi ordered his minions to murder the Third and take his position of power. His death was falsified by his murderers as illness, and Akahoshi took his position, although many villagers thought the circumstances were suspicious. Eventually, Akahoshi inadvertently revealed to the villagers of his crime of killing the Third. Personality The Third Hoshikage was an honourable, kindhearted, elderly man with a great love and pride for his village and the wellbeing of his subordinates, not allowing for them to participate in the harmful star training. He also showed himself to be encouraging of children, as when he told Sumaru to look at the stars above Hoshigakure, calling them treasures. He was also very conscious about his tasks as leader, thinking long and hard of what to do about the star training before Natsuhi and Hotarubi stole it. Appearance The Third was an elderly man with brown moustache and beard. Due to his old age, he also had cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes. His attire consisted of the traditional Hoshikage attire with the customary hat and haori along with a purple, full-length kimono, tied using a white sash. Abilities Despite him not being seen in combat, him being elected Kage (even in the eyes of his village only) speaks of prowess and being capable of holding onto the title even with two powerful ninja like Natsuhi and Hotarubi in the village, proves that he was very skilled while alive. It was mentioned that he himself had participated in the star training, so it stands to reason that he was capable of using the Mysterious Peacock Method. However, as Akahoshi and his minions were able to kill him makes his true strength questionable. Quotes * (To Sumaru) "Don't cry, Sumaru. Your parents protected the star and this village bravely." * (To Sumaru) "Sumaru, look up at the sky. Those are the treasures you can only see from Hoshigakure. If you want to become a shinobi who protects the star, who protects this village… Then become strong! Just like your mother and father. Okay?" * (To Natsuhi and Hotarubi) "Hotarubi, Natsuhi… Your crimes are grave, I had a hard time deciding this, but… I was unable to do what is best in my position as Hoshikage. Let's make a promise, I will suspend the star training, but someday the star's loyal group may try to revive that training. You two, depart from the village! I want you to protect the village from the outside. And then if someday the star training begins again, please stop it with your power." de:Sandaime Hoshikage